Stories of Yore
by Almost an Actress
Summary: Short one-shots about characters other than the mane six. From a Pegasus romance to a pie-eating contest, these stories are sure to delight! Please, please, please review! I hope you like them. Sorry for the lame title. :/


**{Just a quick note here, everypony. If you know me, you know that SoarinDash is my fave shipping couple in MLP:FiM. I don't really like it when other ponies are shipped with Soarin' except Braeburn… don't ask me why. I'm not sure why Braeburn particularly, but I just like that shipping. Anyway: Rainbow Dash is my fave character EVER! I decided to give ol' Feathermay the spotlight, for once, though. I made Dashie the bad guy… mare. Anyway, sorry Dashie! Hope you enjoy everypony!}**

**[XOXO- NovemberChild13]**

Romance in the Clouds

Feathermay opened her wings, letting a soft wind rustle them. She gave a few strong flaps and rocketed into the sky. She was Ponyville's resident speed demon… at least in her own mind. She could soar at speeds of up to 90 miles per hour, which, in her opinion, was pretty darn great. But the one pony standing in her way was Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash was an electric blue mare with a mane ranging from indigo to orange. Feathermay disdainfully let some of her obnoxiously-colored mane sift through her hooves.

She wished she looked more like her sister.

But no. Dash had gotten the beautiful end of the spectrum, and Feathermay had gotten stuck with a too-bright orange, blood red, and neon-puke yellow mane. Why did all of Dash's colors blend so well with each other? she wondered. _Why do we have to be sisters? _Feathermay moaned in her mind. Dash had a cool blue pelt, whereas she had an all too bright pink one.

She flew faster, shooting straight up into the clouds. She took a sharp left… and crashed into another Pegasus. Feathermay flew back, rubbing her head. "Why dontcha watch where you're going," she suggested snarkily.

"Well, _excuse_ me," the other Pegasus snapped sarcastically. "That was your fault, girlie."

Feathermay bristled. She scrutinized the pony with narrowed eyes: he had a very light blue pelt, striking green eyes, and a navy blue mane. "Who do you think you are?" she growled.

"I'm Soarin'," the Pegasus said with a winning smile. "Soarin', member of The Wonderbolts."

Feathermay gaped. She felt a blush spreading over her bright pink fur. "Um… oh," was all she could manage.

"What? Change of heart?" Soarin' asked with a chuckle.

"Um… sorry. So sorry. I didn't realize who you- I didn't know- Sorry. Snarkiness is a habit. I- Er… my sister loves your team," she stammered.

"She does?" Soarin' asked. He peered at her, tapping his chin with a hoof. "You know who you look like? Rainbow Da- Hey, wait. Sister, huh? Your sister is Rainbow Dash! The pony that saved us in the Best Young Fliers competition!"

"Don't remind me," Feathermay muttered. "She's always bringing that up."

"My sensors detect a heavy sibling rivalry," Soarin' said, in a pretty decent impersonation of a robot pony.

Feathermay giggled. "You're pretty funny, you know that?" she smiled. "I can see why Rainbow Dash likes you."

"Aw, thanks," Soarin' said with a lopsided grin. "Wanna fly with me?"

"Okay," Feathermay answered. She flew over to him, and they glided slowly.

"I don't know your name," Soarin' remarked.

"Feathermay," Feathermay introduced herself. She winced, waiting for the surefire _Feathermay? More like feather duster! _If she had a dollar for every time she heard that joke… She shook her head, noticing that Soarin' hadn't made the joke.

"Wow. That's beautiful. Much nicer than _Rainbow Dash_," Soarin' said, wrinkling his face and sticking his tongue out in mock disgust.

Feathermay giggled. "You're pretty funny."

Soarin' blushed.

The two spent the next three hours together, flying and talking and laughing. Soarin' did his best to impress Feathermay with any witty comment or lame pun he could think of. He cracked knock-knock joke after knock-knock joke. He learned that Feathermay had always felt like Rainbow Dash always outshined her. Better at athletics, braver, faster, tougher, ect. ect. Feathermay was quite shy, but wished more than anything to be noticed. That was why she was snarky and brash.

Suddenly, Feathermay found herself blushing at any off comment that Soarin' remarked. She gulped; she had fallen for a Wonderbolt. _The_ Wonderbolt. The one Dash always gushed about and went all squealy over. If their relationship ever became anything more than friendship, Dash would kill her.

But then again…

"Hey… Feathermay?" Soarin's words knocked her out of her reverie.

"Um… yeah?"

"I was wondering if… maybe… you'd like to hang out again sometime? Like a date?"

"Yes!" Feathermay cried. She clapped her hooves over her mouth. "I mean… sure." Soarin' smiled so big she thought his face would fall off.

"That's cool. Because… I think I like you more than pie." With that, he shot off into the afternoon sky.

Feathermay paused. What the heck did that mean? He liked her more than… pie. _Pie_? "Why _pie_?" she said aloud, not knowing how heavy the complement was.


End file.
